With the rise of electronic commerce, sometimes referred to as “e-commerce,” it is becoming increasingly common for a consumer to shop for new products from online or digital stores. A paradigm shift has occurred from physical shopping to virtual shopping, and is gaining momentum as technology innovations are eliminating barriers of speed, location and complexity. Given a computer and network connection, a consumer can quickly find volumes of product information to educate them on product features, pricing and alternatives, and purchase a product for delivery to a convenient location. This progression is driving innovation around how digital stores market products to consumers. Websites are using multimedia content to deliver product information, including streaming high definition (HD) video, HD audio, animations, tactile feedback, olfactory feedback, and other sensory modalities. These and other techniques are implemented in an attempt to create a virtual shopping experience that closely mimics a physical shopping experience in a physical store. Despite these improvements, a consumer still has difficulty in examining a product in a digital store with the same level of control and detail as a physical store. For instance, a consumer cannot pick up a product and examine it from different angles, look closely at an interesting feature of a product, and otherwise physically manipulate the product. Further, it may be difficult to ascertain consumer interest and questions in a digital store since there is no human interaction. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.